Le regard
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Toutes étaient uniques et certaines étaient même loin d'être parfaites. Et pourtant, tous avaient un point commun : ils avaient une personne avec qui partager leur vie.


**Disclamer :** La chanson « Le regard » est à Bénabar.

Avengers est à Marvel.

**Titre :** Le regard.

**Note :** Voici une courte songfic dont l'idée me trote dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

* * *

Coulson regardait les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Toutes étaient uniques et certaines étaient même loin d'être parfaites. Et pourtant, tous avaient un point commun : ils avaient une personne avec qui partager leur vie. Lorsque Tony fit une entrée comme lui seul savait le faire, Peper lui adressa _Le_ regard.

_Mais lorsqu'elles nous adressent, sans le vouloir d'ailleurs  
Ce regard qui transperce, on en sait la valeur_

Ce regard qui voulait tout dire et qui a lui tout seul valait tous les combats. Ce regard que tout homme aimait avoir. Ce regard si unique mais si beau. Ce regard qui voulait tout dire.

_Parce qu'il leur échappe, parle de lui même__  
__Et parce qu'il ne frappe que celui qu'elles aiment_

De l'autre côté de la salle, Natasha adressait ce même regard à Clint même si l'archer était trop occupé pour le voir. Même si elle le niait, ce regard voulait dire tout ce que l'espionne ressentait pour cet homme.

_On l'avait déjà vu ce regard qu'on convoite__  
__Souvent au début, nettement moins par la suite_

Ce regard pouvait disparaître avec le temps, mais certaines femmes arrivait encore à l'avoir des années après le début du croisement de leur histoire avec celle d'une autre personne.

_Il s'était fait rare, c'est surement de notre faute__  
__Et on ne veut pas le savoir, s'il fût donné à un autre_

L'Agent savait que lorsque l'on recevait ce regard, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que c'était nous que le recevons et pas un autre. Pendant les quelques secondes où il était là, seul le présent comptait, le passé n'avait plus d'importance.

_Célébrons son retour, il ne fait que passer__  
__Raison de plus alors pour en profiter_

Ce regard ne durait que quelques secondes. Pour le voir, il fallait regarder exactement au bon moment.

_L'œil est un dépotoir, on voit tellement de saleté__  
__Quand on voit ce regard que les yeux soient loués_

Les yeux nous montraient tellement de choses qu'il était dur de voir quelque chose de totalement pur dedans. Ils reflétaient tellement d'émotion que toutes ne pouvaient pas être aussi douce et belle.

_Parce qu'on le voit moins, parce que les couples s'installent__  
__Faut dire qu'on est loin d'être l'homme idéal_

Un playboy égocentrique, un extraterrestre qui pensait que la plus part des problèmes se règle à coup de marteau, un agent du SHIELD amoureux des hauteurs... non, aucun n'était parfait, au contraire.

_L'espace d'un instant c'est ainsi qu'elles nous font__  
__Dans l'espace en suspens, leur déclaration_

Thor fit exploser le four-microonde. Jane allait à sa rescousse en le lui lançant. Même si elle était humaine, même s'il ne venait pas de cette planète, elle l'aimait et de tout son être.

_Et du bout des yeux, elles murmurent que même si,__  
__Elles méritaient mieux, c'est nous qu'elles ont choisis__  
__Malgré ce qu'on est devenu, l'usure et tout ça__  
__Et les malentendus, elles ne regrettent pas leur choix_

Oui, toutes ses femmes avaient de bonnes raisons de changer d'avis et de vouloir aimer un autre homme, mais aucune ne regrettait le choix de leur cœur. Toutes souhaitaient rester avec lui pour le reste de leur vie.

_C'est même le contraire, elle t'aime, c'est comme ça__  
__D'un battement de paupière, pour une fois tu la crois,__  
__C'est la pure vérité comme deux et deux font quatre__  
__Nature et spontané comme on baille au théâtre_

Sharon éclata de rire. Coulson vit Steve, si maladroit, se répondre en excuse. À ce moment, la jeune femme eut pour lui ce regard qui voulait tout dire. Oui, même sans user de mots, ces femmes disaient silencieusement leur amour pour celui qui partageait leur vie, même et surtout parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était parfait.

_Mais lorsqu'elles nous adressent, sans le vouloir d'ailleurs,  
Ce regard qui transperce, on en sait la valeur,  
Parce qu'il leur échappe, parle de lui même  
Et parce qu'il ne frappe que celui qu'elles aiment._

-Phil, l'appela une voix derrière lui.

L'Agent se retourna et vit _Sa_ violoncelliste qui lui lançait _ce_ regard. Elle venait de lui offrir la plus belle chose qui soit.

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas que reviewer est bon pour le moral.**_


End file.
